srcfandomcom-20200213-history
Field Marshal IDi Amin Dada
Field Marshal Idi Amin Dada '''(RP born 1842), also known as '''The Third Fruition (Self-titled) is an RPer notorious for many crimes which include spamming, cloning and others. He has been described as racist and power-hungry by many, but Idi claims he is fighting for human rights and a greater role for Africa in RP. He styles himself as the 'first African RPer'. Idi is calls himself a 'prophet of RP' and has grown his own personality cult known as Idi Aminism. He has fought against the authoritarian Prussian and Siamese governments and is hated in RP for his perceived racism, spamming and insulting, but Idi claims it is all part of his revolutionary idea. Idi's worst enemy, for a long time now, has been Andrew, the Crown Prince of Bavaria. The two have been debating on everything from politics, to history, to race. They both accuse each other of racism. Idi's Beginning Idi joined RP in round about mid-February or early March. He had been a member of Steam for about half a year already. He quickly made friends with the likes of (BCN) Arthur Wellesley and (as we all know him now) Eomer. He joined BCN but became disillusioned and rebelled against it's leadership. After a few days he gave up his rebellion. Idi then further ventured into RP. He made friends quickly, including Ludwig, the King of Bavaria, who would later become one of Idi's deadliest enemies and a subject of Idi's vengeance and hate. At around this time Idi started making enemies, and coincidentally he was invited to the Council of Nations. He later became involved in a dispute with the owner of Western Confederation and his hostility to Andrew grew as the community's dislike of him grew. On March 20, the Council of Nations voted to ban Idi from the Council. Idi subsequently deleted all the announcements proposing he be banned, leaving one. A trial then took place, in which he was found guilty of deleting the announcement. Idi lost his temper and consequently was permanently banned from the Council. Since his humiliation, Idi has sought to avenge his kicking by any and all means necessary, even if it means outright war with the Council. On the same day he was kicked from the Council Idi declared war on CoN, and has been fighting with the Council ever since. A number of measures taken by the Council to completely ignore him and thereby erase his memory have so far failed, and despite the threat of being kicked, Idi is still regularly posted about in CoN every time he makes a new group, new clone or whatever. Hostility To Imperialism Idi has shown a very ugly stance to Imperialism. "Imperialism is....the worst ideology mankind can describe." - Idi "Smetana has made one of the most offensive groups to my race."-Idi "Imperialism is what is destroying RP. They think Imperialism makes nations stronger, and RP stronger, but they are too ignorant to realise that we need new nations, not the same old Prusisa, the same old Bavaria, African colonies...blah blah.."-Idi Idi once ordered the bombing of I.U's headquarters in Portugal, killing hundredds. The Betrayal of Dr. Sun﻿ lol, Peter didn't betray Idi and Idi hates him first. List Clones of Idi Mohammad Reza Pahlavi Pol Pot Kaiser Wilhelm von Kambodscha(Khmer Wilhelm) Gaddafi Friedrich Franz III Chicken Deluxe Gamespy Han Solo Cixi Mugabe and many african and Arab clones Idi and Socialism Idi had very bad relationship with Socialists like Ferdinand II of Siam, Fidel Castro, Joseph V Stalin and various socialists. Fidel Castro started Socialist GRAB/BRAB Rebellion to overthrow Idi Regime and install Socialist Regime. Not only Socialists hate Idi but Stalinist, Marxist and Conservative are hating idi aswell. Idi and Ferdinand II of Siam Idi and Ferdinand II of Siam had much of History but now Ferdinand II is Socialist and planned to kill Idi and Install the Socialist Goverment as new Goverment. Quotes Idi: I DON'T CARE YOUR SOCIALIST REBELLION Ferdinand II von Siam: IT'S TIME TO PAINT RED ON BRAB Ferdinand II von Siam: BRAB is now Socialist State MUHAHAHAAHAHHAHA! Idi: NO!!!! Category:IDi, The Third Fruition Category:Past and Present Enemies of RP